


Детали

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Microfic, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Сборник микродрабблов. Возможно, будет пополняться.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	1. Шарф

Юра носит голубой шарф с красным геометрическим узором. Удивительно безвкусный, он еще и выбивается из общего стиля Плисецкого, который предполагает леопардово-рокерскую одежду. У него тьма-тьмущая браслетов на руках, металлических и из кожзама, у него футболки с леопардовым принтом, рваные джинсы и кеды с заклепками. И — этот шарф. Однажды Джей-Джей дарит ему нормальный шарф, черный с серебристой нитью. Юра благодарит его и надевает. Ровно один раз. А потом возвращается к своему старому, голубо-красному. Жан-Жак обижается до глубины души. Они ссорятся, и во время ссоры Юра неохотно признается, что тот шарф подарил дедушка и он словно бы пахнет домом: Россией, Москвой, родной квартирой на последнем этаже пятиэтажки, комнатой с расклеенными по стенам плакатами Летова и Янки. Жан-Жак искренне просит прощения. Юра все ему прощает.


	2. Лак

Юра любит делать леопардовый маникюр. Он специально покупает стикеры-пятнышки на ногти и клеит их поверх черного лака. Однажды Жан-Жак говорит, что это как-то по-девчачьи, на что Юра справедливо посылает его нахер. Человек имеет право делать себе маникюр независимо от пола. Если ему нравится и это никому не вредит — то почему бы, собственно, и нет? Будучи обруганным с ног до головы Русским панком, Джей-Джей затихает, но присматривается к действиям Юры. И его вдруг одолевает любопытство. Он просит накрасить ногти и ему, только без леопарда: не его стиль. Юра находит у себя темно-бордовый лак, которым он пару раз пользовался, и аккуратно, чтобы не вылезти на пальцы, красит Джей-Джею ногти. Жан-Жак ходит с маникюром, пока лак не начинает слезать, и это — признание для Юры, что он принял его маленькое безобидное увлечение.


	3. Крестик

Жан-Жак носит крестик. Он говорит, что кожу под ним жжет, когда он занимается сексом, особенно с парнями. Юра осведомляется, много ли было у него парней, и он отвечает: «Один». Юра заливается краской и в следующий раз, когда они идут в спальню с вполне определенной целью, просит снять крестик. Джей-Джей снимает, но говорит, что кожу на его месте все равно жгло. Это он произносит, когда они лежат после секса и смотрят на потолок, держась за руки. Не в силах отпустить друг друга. Жутко мило, даже приторно, но Юре нравится. «Ты рад, что встречаешься со мной?» — спрашивает он Жан-Жака, и тот несколько долгих минут собирается с мыслями, чтобы наконец сказать: «Да. Хоть я и попаду за это в ад». Больше Юре никаких признаний не нужно.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9160478) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
